Two is Better Than One
by letmymothermoldme
Summary: What if Rachel didn't take Finn's apology during the library scene in 2x22? What if Finn tried all summer to get Rachel back as his girlfriend? Canon branching off to AU. For my darling Evelyn who is an amazing child  : spoilers for 2x22


**A/N: This is the first time I have written Finchel, so if it isn't good, well, I tried. This is also the first time I have tried to make Kurt funny, so I'm really pushing it (I normally write angst!Kurt or sad!Kurt). It's canon up until the library scene (you can tell when it's directly quoted and when it isn't), from then it's all AU. Klaine established jsyk.**

**Spoilers: 2x22 in general, but mostly AU.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, dear God it would the worst rated TV show in the world. Just so everyone gets the gist. I also don't own the songs used in here (see bottom A/N for details)**.

The New Directions arrived to school the next day looking very dejected. They arrived from New York last night and their twelfth place trophy was in Mr. Schue's hands. Since it was another school day for them, they still had classes. Even though they lost, some kids actually came up to them and applauded their efforts. It was looking brighter for the underdogs of McKinley.

Rachel was at her locker, straightening a picture of her and her dads from a photo-booth they went to last summer.

"Hey Rach! Why aren't you excited? You were looking forward to Nationals all year! We made it!" Kurt called as he approached the girl's locker. Rachel only sighed and slumped on the khaki coloured metal.

"I know, but…"

"Finn's in the library," he replied with a giggle.

"Why are you so hyper today?"

Kurt only grinned ear to ear. Rachel knew that look. It was one he wore when…

"I went out to coffee with Blaine earlier!"

When he did just that. It wasn't normally this big, but it's been a week, she thought.

"Okay, Kurt, you need to settle down. We'll talk later. Right now, I gotta find Finn. Bye."

"See ya."

The friends hugged and went their separate ways, Kurt to the choir room to talk to their other friends about everything and anything New York while Rachel walked to the library.

When she reached the quiet room, she scanned every row of bookshelves and found a miserable jock sitting between the Ancient and Modern History section.

"Where have you been?" she cooed, Finn not looking up from his snow globe to find who had greeted him.

"Hiding out. Everyone hates me."

"No they don't. That doesn't explain why you haven't said a word back to me since we've been back."

"Cause you should be more pissed at me than anyone else. I screwed up! I'm humiliated, we worked so hard for everything, and I was supposed to be this big shot leader, holding everyone together and… I blew it! Cost us the championship."

Finn looked up and forced his eyes to look straight ahead, his snow globe forgotten in his open palms.

"Look, being an artist is about expressing your true feelings, in the moment, no matter what the consequences."

She stopped and looked at his profile before asking.

"What were you feeling in that moment?"

Finn paused before breathlessly stating, "That I loved you. And I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time."

"So you did," Rachel shrugged, "You know, you gave it all up for one kiss."

The quarterback breathed and sighed a heavy "yeah".

Rachel looked up and asked softly, "Was it worth it?"

Finn only smiled and repeated his answer from before. He finally turned to Rachel.

"What about you? Was it worth it for you?"

Rachel could only mimic the boy's actions and added, "Cause I know in my heart, we'll have another shot at Nationals. You have to know that I… I'm leaving, Finn," her voice faltered slightly, "I'm going to New York and I'm never coming back."

Finn's face fell. He didn't expect this answer. He thought that maybe he and Rachel could stay in Ohio until they grew old with kids.

"Wait, Rachel, I thought…"

"No, I've done the thinking. I want to go to New York for college; I want to be on Broadway, I want to work in show biz. This is who I am and that is my future."

"But Rachel, we said…"

"We'd be together, but then New York opened my eyes. I realised there was a world out there ready for a star like me, Rachel Berry."

She couldn't say that Kurt was in on the deal too, because them being brothers was already awkward. They weren't friendly when they first met, hell, Kurt had a crush on Finn when he first laid eyes on the athlete.

"Rachel, listen to me. I love you, but I can't go to New York with you. I'm perfectly fine with Ohio."

Now it was the diva's face to fall. She wasn't looking forward to this one bit.

"B-but you can get a scholarship into one of the colleges there, right? Finn?"

Finn looked down at his snow globe before sighing and running a hand through his hair simultaneously.

"Look, I-I don't know what I'm doing. Everyone who's a senior on the team keep telling me that I need to make decisions now but I just can't. There are too many what if's. I can't do that. I can't have a million and one burdens on my shoulders."

Rachel swiftly stood up. She was pissed. She just wanted the perfect boyfriend who could understand her, support her and just live with her in the big apple. Why can't Finn understand that?

"Ra… Rachel, where are you going?"

She pivoted on her right heel.

"The final glee club meeting. You know what, Finn?" she hissed as she stepped closer, "Don't ever try to come near me until you figure out your whole life story. If you want a relationship, well you better fight for one; all blood, sweat and tears."

That was exactly a month ago. It's been four weeks since Finn and Rachel have spoken to each other. Actually, it's been four weeks since Finn has talked to anyone (par Kurt, Blaine and Puck who live in/visit the Hummel-Hudson house). Kurt was getting worried that his stepbrother had become anti-social.

"Hey," Kurt called while walking from the kitchen with Finn's favourite packet of chips.

"Thanks," he half smiled. In an instant, Finn's hand had fisted a bunch of chips and instantly tossed them in his gaping mouth.

"Finn, what's going on?" Kurt sighed, watching the boy before him intently, "You have been moping for the past month. It's summer for Gaga's sake! The time for fun! I'm stuck here for the next two weeks since Blaine's off to Six Flags and the girls have family functions so you are going to get an earful of me unless you tell me what's making that pea-brain implode regularly."

'Well, shit,' Finn thought. 'Just kill me now, Grilled Cheesus!'

"It's Rachel, okay! Goddammit, Kurt!" he finally shouted, the fashionista only smirking subtly. He knew this was the cause all along because the day before Rachel left for her family cruise, she called, telling him everything that happened in the library.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered, the smirk instantly gone when Finn started his side of the story.

"…And I just, Rachel's got her eyes on Broadway, you've got both Fashion and Broadway and Blaine's definitely got Music, but what do I have?"

"Football, music and History. You're really good at History. Believe me, I know, since dad gave a lecture on how I should gain my knowledge from you if I need to pass a History exam."

The club's resident drummer snorted and huffed, before cradling his head in his open palms.

"It's just… I really like living in Ohio, I could, you know, make it big here."

"And you can do just that in New York too. Look, I'm on the fence here, just so you know, but I have always known that petal-sized brain never had a knack of getting the gist. New York can offer more preferences than Ohio ever will. I'm going to take the limelight with Rachel at the Gershwin; Blaine's moseying down his own road to the Grammy's and you can literally get accepted into any football team if your Alma Mater was in New York. They take kids from the city, not the country. Well, that's what Blaine says."

Finn still doesn't feel any better.

"What about the family? Burt, mum?"

Kurt sighed, "Finn, if this is about the family, I know how you feel. I will miss dad and Carole and mum dearly, but this is for my own good, my happiness. Don't you want a successful future, Finn? Don't you want that winning sensation everyday? Look me dead straight in the eye and tell me winning means nothing. I dare you, Finn Hudson!"

The boy in question shook his head, an affirmative no.

"Thought so. Look, how bout I call Puck so you two can have some 'bro-bond' next week or something while I call Blaine and see what miraculous phenomenon these two boys can press on into that hollow cranium resting on your deltoids."

Finn had a puzzled look on his face, deciphering all the big words his stepbrother used in that monologue and finally giving up. He could really sue one of those 'bro-bond's Kurt called them. It's nice to get a guys point of view for once. Not that Kurt's any less of a guy, but he's more… What's the word…? Feminine! That's it. He understands girls better than any other guy in New Directions so technically; he talks from a girl's point of view. Right?

"God even my own thoughts don't make sense!" he cursed under his breath.

The next week, Puck's voice was echoing through the empty house (since Burt and Carole worked and Kurt was God knows where). Finn sat down next to his mow-hawked friend and explained his whole 'situation' as he now creatively named it.

"Well, dude, you got two choices," Puck started, rubbing his hands together, "One, you never talk to her, ever, like in a billion years ever," Finn's face was showing signs of pure disgust, "Or Dos, you be all rom-com like in Central Park and serenade her and explain that you'll think about it during Senior Year. Apparently we're getting a new Assistant Coach so you could ask the dude, or dudette if she's like, you know, Beiste's gal pal."

The star quarterback nodded and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Dude, what would I take though? Like, I know all the colleges in New York are like, amazing teams but…"

"Dude, if you love me like a proper bro, you'd shut up and start that XBox of yours so I can kick your butt in Halo. Again."

Puck was tired of hearing Finn's whines and outbursts; he really needed to just drop the subject and be a normal teenage boy. Hell, even Hummel was being normal, or what he deemed was normal.

As they were almost done with another one-on-one round, the doorbell rang.

"Kurt, can you get that?" Finn shouted. No response. Puck paused the game and turned to his best friend. This was odd. He shrugged and decided to open the door while Finn got some refreshments from the kitchen.

"Wow, hey dude! I thought you were still in Chicago for the singing thing."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"Turns out they had to close early since most of the rides broke down. I still get full pay but I don't perform another week."

"My boy's gonna be jumping through the roof once he knows."

Blaine chuckled again and looked around as he dropped his bag by the coat hanger near the door.

"Uh, where is Kurt?"

Enter Finn, late and oblivious as per usual.

"Upstairs, I'm – WHOAH! Dude! How'd you…?"

Puck slapped the jock as he and Blaine fell into fights of laughter. Finn shook out of his daze before going upstairs to find his unusually quiet brother.

"Kurt, someone's at the door for you?" he knocked politely waiting for a response (Kurt taught him the proper etiquette of knocking on a closed door aka Kurt's closed door).

"Ugh, who is it?" he groaned, muffled by the wooden door. His voice was thick from sleep.

"Have you been sleeping?" Finn and the boys were surprised, Kurt never slept during the day.

"That's why he didn't answer my calls. His phone must be off," Blaine softly mused to Puck in the living room.

"Shut up Finn," the door swings open, "Who is it?"

"Just come down with me."

Kurt did just that, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Blaine could see his reflection in the hallway wall mirror and thought it was cute when his boyfriend just rolled out of bed.

"Who is – BLAINE ANDERSON?" he squealed before jumping into his boyfriend's lap and showering him with rushed kisses, the other boys laughing at this exchange.

The couple went upstairs but Blaine returned down to grab his bag and head over to Finn.

"You, Puckerman and I shall talk tonight while Kurt prepares dinner, not buts. Okay?"

The boys were snapped out of their Halo haze and nodded. Blaine's tone was serious, 'what was he thinking in that Kurt-clouded brain of his?' the two silently thought.

Later that night, the three boys were lounging in the living room while Kurt and Carole were brewing up a storm in the wide kitchen. Burt had yet to arrive from the Garage.

"So, what's the deal Anderson?" Puck asked, cocking his head to the left.

"Kurt told me you," Finn, "Have not been spending your summer in proper teenage fashion."

"How'd you –"

"Really, Finn? Your brother, Kurt, is my boyfriend. I am the only person outside his family he can trust."

"Oh," he breathed.

"And… Kurt told me this is about Rachel. What options have you given, Puck?"

The three boys traded ideas and stories and finally came up with a plan. They just needed to tell Kurt and to also tell him to keep his mouth shut about it until Rachel came back, which was in 4 days. Keeping Kurt's mouth shut was going to be easy since Blaine was back. Now, to prep the plan like any good planner would.

The next 4 days were a buzz of rehearsals and some bonding time between the four boys. It was strange that they had these bonding times because it was rare to pry Kurt away from the girls. Thank Grilled Cheesus for Blaine.

They chose a perfect song (or medley, as Kurt professionally put it) and, based on Kurt's judgement, if Rachel doesn't take Finn back, well, her head must have been used as a bowling pin and instantly rolled into the gutters.

Kurt agreed to pick Rachel up from her house and then meet the boys in the school's auditorium (even though the whole school was locked, there was one exit unlocked, and that led to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion).

"Kurt, what are we doing back at school?" she asked, still combing her hair after her frantic rush to get dressed suitably on short notice.

"I'm gonna pull you into the crack house and there you will see the true Kurt Hummel."

"I'm not afraid," she started, hoping this was going down Edward's vampire life.

"Oh good, because I was planning on pulling out my wands and be all dark magic on you. I might as well find the golden snitch while I'm at it."

The two friends laughed and headed towards the auditorium. It was surprisingly dark for a normally well-lit room. Kurt motioned for the diva to sit while he ran to the light and sound booth and tried the flip switches to find the preset spotlights. When he found it, Rachel gasped. One spotlight showed what was unmistakeably Puck's guitar but the other was a white one, it didn't look familiar at all to Rachel.

That white guitar started strumming a familiar tune. She saw the hands, but who the hell had them? Artie and Sam would never use electrics and God knows both Finn and Mike can't play guitar.

When the three spotlights moved up to reveal all three faces, Rachel's jaw dropped. It was Puck (of course), but the other guitarist was Blaine. And their drummer was… Finn. She instantly frowned at this but the boys ignored her. Kurt rejoined her once more and the three musicians on stage started a familiar tune.

Blaine stepped up and softly sang.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in._

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know._

_This could be the end of everything._

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

Kurt smiled and mouthed an 'I love you' to Blaine, who nodded in response before looking to Puck. The lead guitarist of New Directions looked to Rachel and strummed.

_Sorry to all his friends, and to anyone he offends._

_But he can't help it; no he can't help it_

_Can't keep his, can't keep his, can't keep his hands off…_

_Cos on the streets, or under the covers_

_You're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_

_At the bar, in the back of his car_

_It don't matter what he do, no_

_He can't keep his hands off you_

Rachel picked up the changed lyrics, what was Puck implying? She turned to Kurt, who only shrugged and pointed to the stage so they could watch the talented trio perform.

Finn started another verse, this time, a Capella. Kurt could see the disgust in Blaine's features and he subtly snorted.

_Tears stream, down on your face._

_When you loose something you cannot regret._

_Tears stream, down on your face._

_I promise you that I will learn from my mistrakes._

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones._

_But I will try to love you. I will try to love you._

"Kurt, what's –" Rachel started but was interrupted by the countertenor's shushing. She sighed and sat, confused and angry at the same time.

Finn started again and this was the song that really expressed his feelings.

_I remember what you wore on the first day._

_You came into my life and I thought 'hey!'_

'_You know, this could be something.'_

_Cos everything you do and words you say._

_You know that it all takes my breath away._

_And now I'm left with nothing._

Blaine joined Finn for the chorus while Puck just stood there. He wasn't only the third wheel; he just didn't want to sing because this was Kurt and Rachel's moment, not his or his friends on stage.

_So maybe it's true, ooh, oh, that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two, ooh, oh, is better than one._

_But there's so much ti-i-ime._

_To figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking two is better than one._

Rachel's eyes were prickling with tears. Kurt caught this and held her hand tightly with his. The friends shared a look before Rachel rested her head on Kurt's shoulder, the latter resting his head on the girl's head.

Blaine took the next verse, because the lyrics oozed Kurt Hummel.

_I remember every look upon your face._

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste._

_You make it hard for breathing._

_Cos when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay,_

_I'm finally now believing._

Now, it was Kurt's turn to start welling up. Rachel felt his shoulders tense and saw one of her best friends reduced to tears. Blaine really was perfect for him. Why can't Finn be like Blaine?

_So maybe it's true, ooh, oh, that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two, ooh, oh, is better than one._

_But there's so much ti-i-ime._

_To figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking two is better than one._

_(Blaine) Yeah_

_(Finn) I remember what you wore on the first day_

_(Blaine) You came into my life and I thought hey_

_(Finn) Thought hey_

_Maybe it's true, ooh, oh, that I can't live without you._

_And maybe two, ooh, oh, is better than one._

_But there's so much ti-i-ime._

_To figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking ooh I can't live without you._

_And maybe two, ooh, oh is better than one._

_There's so much ti-i-ime. To figure out the rest of my life._

_But I've figured out with all that's said and done._

_(Blaine) Two is better than one._

_(Finn) Two is better than one._

When Puck strummed the last chord, Kurt got up and bolted down the steps, meeting Blaine halfway as he jumped down from the stage and held him in that loving embrace. Finn and Puck followed suit (at a slower pace) as Rachel walked from her seat. When the couple met halfway the same way Kurt and Blaine did, Rachel started.

"What was that for?"

Finn shuffled awkwardly on the spot while Puck, Kurt and Blaine watched on in fascination.

"Didn't you listen? There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, and I'm taking my time. But I realised, having you with me in my life is better than me facing the world on my own. It really is. Rachel, please understand; I love you. About college, I'll ask around during senior year, I'll ask Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury for recommendations, but please understand; this future thing was never easy for me. But with you, I know it's going to be all right."

"Who talked some sense into you?"

Finn pointed to the three on-lookers who were in earshot of the complicated couple. Rachel followed his line of sight and smiled.

"Thanks, boys."

All three nodded in response. Kurt waved his hand in a crazy fashion, which only Rachel understood who laughed and turned back to Finn. She stepped down one step and crashed their lips together. Fireworks. They would never get tired of this.

"Get some!" Puck hollered, Kurt slapping him in response.

Maybe everything was going to turn out okay, maybe everything was going to be all right. Maybe, just maybe, the couple could get through this, together. College thoughts be damned for the moment. It was just Finn and Rachel for the time being.

**A/N: Woo! I did this for my amazing awesome friend Evelyn. I stayed up until midnight just completing this, so you should be proud Ev (:**

**Kurt was really OOC in this (which I hate writing, jsyk) and wasn't funny at all (in my head, yours?). I really tried, but now it looks like I'm stuck with angst!sad!Kurt.**

**I was going to write in Quinn and Mr. Schue as per prompted by Evelyn but they just wouldn't fit, so I apologize for that.**

**AHEM, on to the songs, I did use only snippets of them then the whole Boys Like Girls ballad. So in order, they are:**

**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane (also covered by Glee)**

**Can't Keep My Hands Off You – Simple Plan**

**Fix You – Coldplay (also covered by Glee)**

**Two is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls**

**None of these belong to me! Although I do have some original songs tucked somewhere. And yes, I know Simple Plan's album hadn't come out during then but HEY! IT'S AU!**

**ANYWHOOO, R&R guise (:**


End file.
